


Тактильная гипотермия

by Ai_Pioggia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Pioggia/pseuds/Ai_Pioggia
Summary: Возможно, если бы Санджи не пытался перепробовать все на Скайпии, ничего бы не случилось.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 16





	Тактильная гипотермия

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт ради обоснуя и не имеет особой смысловой нагрузки, да и ни к чему не ведет.  
> Писалось ради обнимашек, и вся работа состоит из хедов на обнимашки. Больше здесь нет ничего информативного.  
> Лежит тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8507283

Возвращаясь назад, Санджи задавался вопросом: почему все так сложилось?

Проблемы начались в Арабасте. Возможно, даже раньше, может быть, где-то на острове до нее, а может и задолго до его рождения.

Суть всего случившегося дошла до Санджи только в Арабасте.

Где прекрасная Нами-сан в не менее прекрасном костюме танцовщицы с ее нежными и хрупкими запястьями и ровными красивыми цифрами на них…

Впрочем, по порядку.

Началось все на Барати. Конкретнее Санджи сказать, увы, не мог. Тот день с самого начала казался неправильным: разрушенный потолок, хамоватые клиенты, неизвестные пираты, еще больше хамоватых клиентов, Дон Крейг, Шичибукай.

Если посмотреть, так слишком много важных людей собралось в одном месте в одно время. Не то чтобы обычный рабочий день плавучего ресторана проходил спокойнее, однако… слишком много звезд сошлось в одной точке. Во всех смыслах.

“Подозрительно”, – подумалось Санджи, прежде чем он оказался в гуще этих событий. И не то чтобы он уж очень хотел сорваться куда-то в неизвестность, но раз уж все так сложилось, был ли смысл отказываться?

Затем прекрасная Нами-сан скрылась вместе с кораблем, и путешествие началось.

Если бы Санджи пытался точно вспомнить, когда его время сошлось к нулю, он бы не ответил. Во всех этих сражениях ему было как-то не до того, а потом было уже и не столь важно, ведь у прекрасной Нами-сан на ее нежном запястье красовались ровные нули, и ответы ему уже были не нужны.

Ступив на борт Гоинг Мерри, Санджи ощущал себя насколько окрыленным своими открытиями, путешествием, началом исполнения мечты, что смотреть правде в глаза ему попросту не хотелось. Правда была, несомненно, прекрасной дамой с не менее очаровательными глазами, но Нами-сан была такой реальной и близкой, что от одного воспоминания кровь превращалась в кипящие реки.

Нами его воодушевления, правда, не разделила, и при первой попытке упоминания этого счастливого соулмейтства, она покачала головой с легкой улыбкой и ответила:  
– Понимаешь, Санджи-кун, это особенность Гоинг Мерри…

– Потому что мы накама! – прокричал Луффи с заднего плана, хотя никто его и не спрашивал.

– Нет, Луффи, не поэтому, – прикрикнула Нами в сторону капитана, а затем вернулась к разговору. – Усопп объяснит тебе, если захочешь, как все работает, но у этого корабля есть особенность – он обнуляет цифры.

Так началось длинное путешествие Санджи в мире, который Луффи называл “потому что мы накама”.

Смысл в его словах, конечно, был. Такой, какой обычно бывает в словах Луффи – он верил в их особенную связь между собой и с кораблем, а корабль ее только подтверждал. Посему выходило, что все они здесь друг другу родственные души, только Санджи такой расклад не устраивал.

Усопп ничего полезного ему не рассказал:

– Гоинг Мерри сделана из особого дерева, и вблизи от корабля цифры просто не способны идти. Когда мы сойдем на ближайшем острове, они снова могут запуститься, так что это не навсегда.

Санджи серьезно кивнул, подтверждая, что информация до него дошла в полной мере, хотя такое стечение обстоятельств сильно омрачило его представление о счастливом плавании вслед за мечтой. Жизнь продолжалась, цифры не менялись.

До первого острова у Санджи была надежда, он сам не понимал до конца, хочет он увидеть, как нули становятся чем-то другим или убедиться в том, что они останутся с ним навечно. Ожидания никак себя не оправдали: нули остались такими же ровными нулями и через час, и через два, что могло говорить об одном – один важный шанс своей жизни он упустил. Когда это случилось? В какой конкретный момент? По его представлениям, цифры отсчитывали дни и часы до того злополучного дня на Барати, но учитывая, сколько человек в тот день оказалось в пределах ресторана, Санджи нервно посмеивался. Насколько вся эта история с соулмейтами могла быть ироничной?

Проведя несколько дней в периодически всплывающих в его голове раздумьях, он решил начать с малого.

Предположим, сказал он себе, что все случилось при встрече с этими идиотами. В конкретный час в главном зале ресторана, когда он подошел к их столику. Немного округляя, для достоверности, можно получить, что любой из участников команды подходил под определение. Встреча с ними произошла практически в один момент.

Помимо них был еще один хамоватый посетитель, но настолько ироничной Санджи жизнь представлять не хотел, так что отмел его сразу же. Что же касательно всех остальных посетителей?.. Их кандидатуры проверить, увы, не удалось бы даже при очень большом желании.

Оставалось дело за малым – узнать несколько простых истин.

Как оказалось, дело это не такое уж и простое.

Отвечать прямым текстом они не пытались. Прекрасная Нами-сан уклончиво ответила ему, что ее сердце еще никому не принадлежит, но ничего не упомянула про цифры. Как назло несколько браслетов она носила именно на необходимой для подтверждения теории руке, а на островах Санджи отвлекался от своей цели по ряду различных причин.

Потом появился тонкий ремешок Лог Поса, и все стало только сложнее, ведь на корабле, когда Санджи мог получить хоть какую-то информацию, на ее запястье красовались ровные нули.

Санджи впадал в настоящее отчаянье.

Фрукт Чоппера не дал ему этой, по некоторым мнениям, безумно важной человеческой особенности с цифрами, и в какой-то степени Санджи ему завидовал. Не настолько, чтобы слишком часто об этом думать, но достаточно, чтобы эти мысли пришли в голову.

От идущих часов как и от не идущих толку было мало, они не давали чего-то особенного, никак не влияли на чью бы то ни было жизнь ни в физическом плане, ни в каком-либо еще. Единственное, почему всех так волновала тема с родственной душой – вероятность того, что понимающий тебя человек уж точно никогда не оставит, но этот плюс был спорным.

Во время болезни Нами-сан Санджи ни за что бы не осмелился беспокоить ее из-за каких-то своих личных вопросов. Потому он беспокоил личными вопросами Луффи.  
– А? У Нами? Не знаю, – просто ответил он.

Санджи ощутил желание ударить себя за неоправданную глупость, раз он надеялся получить хоть какую-либо информацию.

– А у тебя?

Со своей фирменной улыбкой Луффи повернул запястье так, чтобы Санджи мог увидеть цифры на его коже. Ужасающе ровные нули настолько врезались в мозг Санджи, что он взвыл даже не мысленно.

А в Арабасте случилось непоправимое.

В пустынной, засушливой стране, где прекрасная Нами-сан в не менее прекрасном костюме танцовщицы с ее нежными и хрупкими запястьями и ровными красивыми цифрами на них от невыносимой жары постоянно снимала прилипающие к руке ремешки, Санджи смог увидеть цифры… идеальные ровные нули.

Вопреки первоначальному воодушевлению, он окончательно впал в депрессию.

По всему выходило, что и Нами-сан, и Луффи и, упаси боже, остальная часть их команды, с которыми он встретился в тот злополучный день, могла приходиться ему в родственные души, и это добило тлеющий уголек надежды в душе Санджи.

Луффи тут был даже прав. Судя по всему, они все приходились соулмейтами друг другу.

Несмотря на неутешительные выводы, Санджи пошел ва-банк. Он выловил Усоппа на палубе, посмотрел на него с самым серьезным выражением, отчего Усопп резко перехотел идти туда, куда он собирался.

– Что случилось? – заикающимся подрагивающим голосом спросил он.

И раз уж Санджи решил идти ва-банк.

– Усопп. Спрошу только раз: есть у тебя соулмейт?

Он замялся на секунду, буквально мгновение раздумывая, стоит или не стоит говорить, а потом с не менее серьезным выражением выдал:

– Есть.

– Знаешь, кто это?

– Знаю.

И Санджи понял, что только что проиграл все свои сбережения, поставленные на не самый плохой вариант. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что выиграл хоть немного.

– Отлично, – процедил он. – Спасибо за честность. Расскажешь?

Так Санджи узнал историю про получение командой Гоинг Мерри, про слабую девушку Каю и про Великого воина моря Капитана Усоппа. Хотя последнее, конечно, он уже успел услышать не раз.

Минус один, на самом деле, никак не умалял масштабности проблемы.

Робин, по ее словам, попав на корабль впервые совершенно не удивилась его необычной особенности. Конечно, она могла привирать, но Санджи никогда бы не поставил под сомнения слова прекрасной мелорин, и вопрос отпал сам собой. Робин, хоть и была очаровательной и загадочной дамой, уже не могла приходиться для Санджи соулмейтом, потому он сосредоточился на оставшихся кандидатах.

Как на зло, не иначе как по велению Богов (а как эти Боги работают Санджи отлично понял после Скайпии) у Зоро на запястье тоже были нули, а посему выходило, что кандидатов на роль его потенциального соулмейта выходило три, и двоих из них Санджи уж точно не планировал даже рассматривать…

В его голову закралась мысль: эти двое познакомились раньше всех, Зоро – первый, кого Луффи пригласил в свою команду, должны же были у него быть причины.

Конечно, Луффи был готов звать с собой кого угодно, кто покажется ему крутым и сильным, но все же могло быть. Рассуждая обо всем этом, Санджи не заметил, как кто-то окликнул его.

– Что?

– С тобой все хорошо, Санджи-кун?

Как же он мог так отвлечься!

– Конечно же, Нами-са-а-н. Все просто замечательно! Но мне так приятно, что вы заботитесь обо мне.

– Нет, просто, – она помахала руками в неком неуверенном движении. – Мне показалось… Ладно, забудь.

Она отвернулась обратно к столу, но внимательный Санджи заметил ее обеспокоенный взгляд, устремленный в деревянную поверхность стола. Ее забота и беспокойство грели душу, а то, что она заметила что-то, чего не замечал сам Санджи… разве это не говорило, что их души связаны чем-то, кроме путешествия на одном корабле?

Воодушевленный своим открытием, он продолжил заниматься важными делами, тихо напевая какую-то мелодию себе под нос.

К вечеру погода изменилась. То ли они подплывали к очередному зимнему острову, то ли просто климат Гранд Лайна творил черт пойми что, но к вечеру Санджи ощутил, что начинает замерзать. Выйдя на палубу, которая еще освещалась заходящим солнцем, он приметил наблюдающую за пейзажем Нами-сан.

Она была в одной легкой футболке, Санджи поежился, смотря на нее. Конечно, он не мог оценить открывающийся в вырезе это футболки вид, однако:

– Нами-сан, вы же замерзните!

– Что? – смотрела она удивленными глазами, непонимающими. – О чем ты? Здесь же тепло?.. Ты случайно не заболел, Санджи-кун?

Теплая красивая мягкая ладошка Нами легла ему на лоб, и от места прикосновения по телу потек жар. Санджи зажмурился, ощущая, как становится теплее.

– Хм. Вроде бы не горячий.

Тепло ушло вместе с ее рукой, но продолжало растекаться по телу, словно Санджи – камень, греющийся на солнце. Словно он – камень, который сам же не так давно использовал для готовки.

– Не беспокойтесь, Нами-сан. Все хорошо.

– Точно?

– Конечно ~

Обеспокоенно выражение Нами с ужина вновь вернулось в ее глаза, внутренне Санджи радовался ее беспокойству, словно маленький ребенок, но всеми силами старался держать себя в руках, разумно полагая, что легко может разрушить этот почти что домашний момент не подобающими действиями. Иногда стоило ценить моменты.

– Вроде бы ты не выглядишь больным, но загляни к Чопперу на всякий случай. Небесный остров все же отличается, сам понимаешь, кто знает, какие у них там болезни.

Санджи радостно кивнул (словно большой послушный пес, и Нами должна была потрепать его за ухом, но не стала).

– Непременно.

Несмотря на волнение прекрасной Нами-сан, к Чопперу Санджи обращаться не стал. Легкое недомогание быстро прошло, стоило ладошке мелорин дотронуться до него, а значит, не стоило обращать на него внимание.

Свою ошибку он понял несколькими часами позже.

Проснувшись в полнейшей темноте, первое, что услышал Санджи из всех звуков, окружающих его, стучащие зубы. Спустя несколько секунд мозг проснулся окончательно, и он ощутил крупную дрожь, заставившую его завернуться в тонкое одеяло в клубок.

Одеяло не помогало, зубы стучали так громко, что, наверняка, было слышно в каюте прекрасных мелорин, а дрожь пробивала насквозь. Попытавшись встать, Санджи понял еще и то, что заледеневшие мышцы не согласны двигаться, и на пол он рухнул с оглушительным шумом. Вокруг почему-то все еще было ужасно темно, Санджи казалось, что он целиком состоит изо льда, что внутри него тоже лед, и облачка, которые он выдыхает, состоят из снежинок. Мир превратился в черное пятно вокруг, которое должно было быть белым, как снег, но было черным, и не расползалось.

Затем он ощутил, как от плеча расходится тепло, сначала от одного, потом от другого, затем кто-то поднял его вверх, в четыре руки, судя по чисто субъективным ощущениям, и темнота начала расходиться.

Санджи услышал звуки: в первую очередь голос Чоппера, который командовал процессом перемещения к дивану, потом и напуганный голос Усоппа, что бросал шепотом какие-то проклятья, но Санджи не разбирал его слова. Еще был Зоро, когда цвета начали возвращаться, это он тоже увидел, но Зоро не говорил ничего. Луффи, казалось, порывался устраивать полундру и будить девушек, но Усопп всеми силами старался не подпускать его к лестнице.

– Санджи, ты слышишь меня? – спросил его Чоппер, и Санджи хотел ответить, но зубы стучали так, что выговаривать слова нормально не получалось, и он с усилием кивнул.

Кто-то накинул на него сверху еще пару одеял, но теплее от этого не стало.

– Х-холодно, – только и смог что тихо выговорить он.

Чоппер деловито продолжил:

– Похоже на сильную лихорадку. Ты не чувствовал до этого слабости?

Едва-едва Санджи покачал головой.

– Жар? Головная боль? Утомляемость? Боль в мышцах? Нет?

Копытце Чоппера, касающееся его кожи, было теплое, и от него тепло распространялось по организму дальше, дрожь продолжала сотрясать тело, и Санджи, толком не контролируя свои действия, схватился за олененка, как за спасательный круг, притягивая его и словно бы заворачиваясь вокруг, чтобы максимально соприкасаться с теплым организмом.

– Что ты делаешь, Санджи?! – завизжал Чоппер от неожиданности, рванулся в сторону, но вырваться из объятий ему не удалось. Санджи прижал его сильнее, закрыл глаза, погружаясь в это непонятное тепло, не понимая, как можно было столько лет прожить, не задумываясь, какое наслаждение способен получать человек, просто согревшись после долгого пребывания на холоде.

Видимо, заметив, что дрожь постепенно уходила из тела Санджи, Чоппер перестал вырываться, затих и, когда кок совсем замер, осторожно вытек из ослабевших рук на пол.

Посмотрел на уснувшего Санджи несколько секунд, раздумывая над чем-то, а затем обратился к Усоппу с просьбой.

– Я назвал это тактильной гипотермией, – с умным видом вынес вердикт Чоппер утром, когда Санджи, наконец, успокоился.

Злиться у него были все основания, равно как и быть удивленным или раздосадованным. Как иначе можно чувствовать себя, проснувшись однажды утром с осознанием того, что рядом с тобой, практически держа тебя за руку, спит совершенно не прекрасная мелорин, а самый настоящий мужик.

Усопп, выполняющий роль настоящего мужика в этой истории, проснулся от удара по голове от удивленного и в то же время ужасно разозленного Санджи.  
Потом ему, конечно, пришлось извиняться перед Усоппом, ведь тот всего лишь выполнял просьбу Чоппера и совершенно точно не имел в виду ничего такого.

– Назвал? – спросил у него Санджи, смотря, как олененок раскладывает на столике шприцы и ватные шарики.

– Я возьму у тебя кровь, хорошо?

– Ладно… – он кивнул и спросил снова. – Что значит назвал?

– Понимаешь, симптомы, которые у тебя проявились, мне никогда до этого не встречались. И в книгах про них ничего нет. Предположительно, это болезнь с Небесного острова. Может, даже не болезнь. Честно говоря, я даже не могу предположить, что это такое… – в его голосе на секунду промелькнуло отчаяние, но он сразу же принялся успокаивать то ли Санджи, то ли больше себя самого. – Но ты не волнуйся! Я тебя вылечу! Обязательно! Только тебе придется немного подождать…

– Сколько это “немного” будет продолжаться?

– Пока я не определю, что изменилось в твоем организме, и как это можно исправить. Но не волнуйся! – он повторялся. – Я найду, как вылечить твою болезнь!

На Чоппера Санджи надеялся больше, чем некоторые люди в трудные моменты на своих богов. Их маленький врач, складывая пробирки с кровью в подписанные штативы, посоветовал ему для начала определить пределы своей выдержки. Узнать, сколько времени Санджи сможет обойтись без прикосновений к кому-либо, прежде чем начнет чувствовать себя слишком замерзшим.

В конце он, скрепя сердце и тяжело сглотнув, словно смирившись с участью спасителя жизней, добавил:

– Если будет совсем плохо, можешь приходить.

Он не договаривал, но тем самым давал Санджи полный карт-бланш на право обнимать пушистого Чоппера.

И, что бы уж не врать себе, второе, что подумал о Чоппере при первой встрече Санджи после того, какие блюда можно было бы из него приготовить, это то, что он, наверное, очень мягкий и обнимать его было бы здорово. В этом он был прав, Чоппер и правда был словно плюшевый, и его шерсть – поразительно мягкой для дикого животного.

Свои лимиты Санджи определил быстро. Через сорок минут он ощущал холодный ветерок, который, вероятно, холодным не был. Через час с лишним его начинало потряхивать, словно он вышел в одной рубашке на мороз. Еще через час он ощущал себя так, словно в этой самой рубашке стоит на морозе уже… ну, с тех пор, как на него вышел.

То есть, объективно, он мог продержаться чуть больше двух часов. Однако уже к середине ощущение холода забивало все его сознание, и думать он мог только о том, как бы найти кого-то, кто поближе, потеплее и помягче.

В первую половину дня Нами-сан не отказала ему в объятьях восемь раз, хоть это и было явно больше, чем ему, по подсчетам, требовалось, но из беспокойства она стабильно замирала, как только загребущие руки Санджи находили ее как источник тепла.

К девятому разу в ее голосе уже звучала нервная дрожь:

– Санджи-кун, я все прекрасно понимаю, – с нажимом проговорила она, оставаясь неподвижно стоять внутри кольца из рук, – но на корабле есть и другие люди, так что я была бы очень благодарна, если бы ты переключил свое внимание и на них. Я не хочу быть монополистом и забирать у всех такой редкий шанс!

Вообще-то, как бы Санджи не хотел оставаться в ее приятном тепле, он всегда прислушивался к мнению прекрасной Нами-сан, и не мог не учесть того, что ей требуется личное пространство.

Потому он все же отпустил ее, извинился за свою несдержанность, что уже было большим успехом, и отправился попытать удачу в другом месте.

На удивление, Робин была чуть менее сговорчивой. На удивление, она предложила кок-сану весь выбор рук, которые только были ей доступны взамен ее собственных. На удивление, способности фрукта работали совершенно иначе и не давали никакого эффекта. Словно бы извиняясь, Робин чуть улыбнулась и склонила голову, но обнять себя все же позволила, ее тепло отличалось от тепла Нами-сан и даже от Чоппера, Санджи подумал, что, кажется, получил дополнительную способность – определять людей по тому теплу, которым они могут с ним поделиться.

Идея о том, что Нами-сан все же может быть его соулмейтом, обрастала все новыми и новыми подробностями. Но, как жаль, что только воображаемыми.

Памятуя недавнее пожелание Нами не быть монополистом, Санджи все же был вынужден искать источник тепла среди других членов команды. Усопп, наверняка, не смог бы ему отказать, учитывая, что уже не смог отказать Чопперу, однако подобная перспектива не особо радовала Санджи. Если уж и выбирать между всеми оставшимися вариантами, то самым подходящим был, конечно же, Чоппер. Он и мягкий, и теплый, и с ним нет ощущения, что что-то идет не так. Словно бы обнимать Чоппера – само собой разумеющееся явление.

К вечеру Санджи решил узнать, как продвигаются исследования.

Однако ничего полезного ему не сообщили:

– Пока ничего не могу сказать, – устало кивнул ему Чоппер, не отрываясь от листков, на которых усиленно писал что-то, – если это связано с какими-то особыми микроорганизмами, то это можно будет узнать, как минимум, через пару дней. И то если повезет, и я угадал со средой для них. В остальном, если не вдаваться в подробности… все будет нормально, пока ты не замерзаешь. При снижении температуры снижается активность ферментов, некоторых повышается и… в общем, это может плохо закончиться. Пока не могу сказать, чем это вызвано, но, думаю, что это заболевание связано со снижением функций центра терморегуляции – по какой-то причине твой организм не может самостоятельно поддерживать температуру, – объяснял Чоппер все таким же уставшим голосом человека, проведшего практически сутки в попытках обнаружить причину произошедшего, но так и не добившегося результатов, которых бы ему хотелось видеть. Санджи кивал, словно понимал медицинские тонкости, что пытался объяснить ему Чоппер.

– И что мне с этим делать?

– В твоем случае, хорошо, что ты можешь хоть как-то поддерживать температуру… – олененок слегка покачнулся, Санджи поймал его голову в нескольких десятках сантиметров от стола. Чоппер тут же моргнул несколько раз и подскочил на месте, оборачиваясь по сторонам. Санджи не стал его отпускать: температура тела стремительно падала, а их доктор был словно создан для того, чтобы его обнимать и использовать в качестве грелки.

– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – сказал ему Санджи назидательно, – ты уже сутки здесь сидишь.

– Нет, я должен понять… потому что…

– Ты ведь сам сказал, что не получишь результатов раньше нескольких дней.

– Да, но не всех. Есть еще другие виды исследований, мне столько нужно проверить, – как заведенный повторял Чоппер, но произносил он все словно на автомате, глаза закрывались, язык начинал заплетаться. Он не спал большую часть ночи и весь день сидел в своих справочниках, окруженный пробирками, заметками, планшетками и целой кучей исписанных листков.

– У тебя глаза закрываются, Чоппер, отдохни.

Олененок кивнул, а может быть, снова чуть не уснул в середине разговора. Он потряс головой и, подняв, наконец, взгляд, спросил:

– Санджи, могу я кое-что поставить в холодильник?

Холодильник всецело принадлежал Санджи. За исключением некоторых моментов посреди ночи, когда Луффи начинал думать, что правила с заходом солнца изменяются и пришло время овладеть новой территорией, чтобы присвоить ее содержимое себе. Луффи никогда не спрашивал разрешения нанести визит холодильнику, а Чоппер спрашивал каждый раз, когда ему была нужна определенная температура для его исследований. Санджи не был злодеем, даже если Луффи считал его таковым каждый раз, когда его крестовый поход терпел неудачу, к Санджи нужно было просто находить правильный подход. Чоппер знал, как правильно спрашивать разрешения.  
Пробирки Санджи поставил сам, на боковую полку, подальше от продуктов, стараясь ничего не разбить начинающими подрагивать руками, и донес уснувшего на стуле Чоппера до каюты тоже сам. Пальцы покалывало от перехода на ставшее непривычным тепло, Чоппер во сне повторял какие-то медицинские термины, и был очень теплым, даже горячим. Санджи подумал, что это потому что он все же северный олень, и ему необходимо иметь повышенную температуру, чтобы не замерзнуть, что было только на руку.

На корабль опускалась ночь, и Санджи, наплевав на все прочие дела, завернулся в тонкое одеяло с плюшевым уютным Чоппером под боком, обнимая его, словно мягкую игрушку, которой у него никогда не было. Олененок сопел во сне и ничем не показывал, что он против.

Второй день его приобретенной потребности в повышенном физическом контакте начался лучше, чем первый. По крайней мере, в этот раз Санджи, проснувшись, ощутил не мужественное прикосновение ладони Усоппа, а мягкого Чоппера. Олененок не просыпался, и пришлось оставить его в каюте, как бы Санджи не хотелось носить его с собой как дополнительный источник тепла, Чоппер был бы явно, мягко говоря, не согласен с таким решением.

Приходить к нему каждые два часа было идей, конечно, оптимальной, но все же вариантом не единственным, а скорее запасным. Беспокоить Чоппера так часто Санджи не хотелось, он и так изо всех сил старался решить, как вылечить эту ужасную болезнь.

Утро на камбузе пришлось встречать в одиночестве. Жар от плиты был, скорее всего, теплым, даже горячим, но Санджи ощущал его где-то на уровне осознания. Наверное, думал он, ожога он бы тоже не заметил. Проверять, само собой, не хотелось.

Через час начали подтягиваться по одному члены команды. Санджи ощущал только легкую дрожь, и его состояние все еще не было критичным, он даже улыбался, не подавая вида, хотя все и так прекрасно были осведомлены.

Усопп похлопал его по плечу, заглядывая на несколько долгих секунд в кипящую кастрюлю, хотя никакой надобности в этом не было. От него, как и от Чоппера, распространялось тепло, но не такое сильное. Санджи подумал, что все же у животных температура тела чуть выше человеческой.

Нами великодушно позволила обнять себя в качестве пожелания доброго утра, и подержать за руку полторы секунды, что добавило этой странной болезни в глазах Санджи несколько положительных моментов.

– Еще немного, и я начну выставлять счета, – буркнула она едва слышно себе под нос, но Санджи нисколько не расстроился.

Когда бы еще ему предоставился шанс безнаказанно обнимать прекрасных мелорин, при этом не получая от них отказа.

Даже если от этого зависела его жизнь.

Несколько позже вихрем, требующим еды, на камбуз залетел Луффи, моментально вплетаясь в кока всеми резиновыми конечностями в несколько слоев. От Луффи шло такое же тепло, как от Усоппа и, что удивительно, Санджи понял это только потом, Нами: едва ощущаемое, словно он включил слишком много холодной воды в смесителе. Луффи улыбался в своей привычной манере, посмеивался и пытался забрать еды прямо с плиты, минуя неинтересную для него часть с сервировкой. Санджи отпихнул его обратно к столу:

– Будешь лезть под руки – вообще ничего не получишь.

– Чего ты такой злой с утра, Санджи? – насупился Луффи, но ответа так и не получил.

Ответ ему был и не нужен.

Робин со странной улыбкой пожала Санджи руку, а, вошедший последним вместе с Чоппером Зоро только окинул всех взглядом.

Санджи это было даже на руку. Усопп с Луффи еще куда ни шло, но обниматься с Зоро в его представлении было уже… как-то странно.

Выспавшийся Чоппер радостно уплетал завтрак за обе щеки, Санджи потрепал его по голове, надеясь получить дозу тепла, однако…

Чоппер оказался на ощупь таким же едва теплым, как и все остальные.

Это настораживало.

К середине дня Санджи забился в исследовательский угол к Чопперу, пытаясь согреться об его мягкую шерсть, но ничего не помогало. Температура снижалась явно медленнее, но постепенно его начинало трясти, и олененок не мог этого не заметить.

– Тебе холодно?

– Немного.

– Что? Почему? – забеспокоился Чоппер. – Разве тебе не должно становиться лучше от физического контакта?

Чоппер завозился у него в руках, пытаясь дотянуться копытцем до его лба. Оно ощущалось настолько холодным, что Санджи чуть отшатнулся в сторону.

– Ты ведь доктор.

– Как давно это происходит? – большими испуганными глазами посмотрел на него Чоппер, в его голове звучали такие же напуганные интонации. – Как давно ты чувствуешь холод?

– Мм… Возможно, с утра. Он не сильный, вполне терпимо.

– Санджи! Это не нормально! А если ты совсем не сможешь согреться, ты знаешь, что тогда будет?! Ты должен был сразу сказать об этом!

Санджи тяжело вздохнул в мягкую макушку, Чоппер даже снял свою шляпу, чтобы она не мешала получать тепло.

– Как давно ты это заметил? Расскажи все, что происходило с утра, что вызвало у тебя подозрения?

– Утром все показались мне не такими теплыми, как вчера. Это все.

Чоппер забеспокоился, завозился в руках, спрыгнул вниз, возвращаясь обратно с тетрадью для записей. Санджи даже не ощутил разницы. Он глянул на руки, почему-то ожидая увидеть их синими или близкими к этому цвету. Ощущения были такими, словно он опустил их в ледяную воду. Удивительно, что Чоппер ничего не сказал.

– Если так пойдет и дальше, то… я не знаю, что будет... – он смотрел с свои записи, а голос слегка начинал подрагивать. Олененок слегка всхлипнул, протер лицо и тут же начал листать тетрадь в поисках пустого места. – Кто-нибудь показался тебе теплее, чем другие?

– Нет. Все одинаковыми.

– А вчера?

– Вчера ты был самым теплым. Но сегодня – такой же, как остальные. Честно говоря, я надеялся, что Нами-сам не откажет мне в такой ситуации, и она тоже была такой теплой вчера, но сегодня… Может, она и была чуть теплее, но я не уверен.

Санджи продолжал его обнимать, но не ради получения тепла, а просто ради ощущения его мягкой шерсти, Чоппер все еще не выразил ни слова против.

– Ты всех… – он не знал, как правильно сформулировать вопрос, – проверил?

Санджи кивнул, но понял, что Чоппер, возможно, не увидит его кивка. Потом он вспомнил, что Зоро просто бросил на него взгляд утром, кивнул даже, но на том и ограничился, и вслух повторил:

– Всех.

– Точно?

– Конечно, – по какой-то причине, Маримо вышел из списка потенциальных объектов для получения тепла еще на стадии формирования этого списка.

– Тогда все очень плохо. Я могу попробовать ввести тебе пирогены, возможно, они поднимут температуру, но это только в самом крайнем случае. Хотя, сейчас и есть крайний случай…

Исследовательский пункт Чоппера продолжал работать на пределе возможностей в попытках найти решение проблемы, которая, казалось, решения не имела. Санджи приходилось верить в их доктора, потому что ничего другого ему не оставалось.

Было холодно.

Не так, как бывает обычно, если недостаточно тепло одеваешься, или впервые попадаешь на зимний остров, не представляя толком, что это такое, этот холод имел совершенно другие корни и ощущался иначе.

Он не то что бы пробирал до костей, казалось, что нет никаких костей, все состоит из сплошного льда, изначально был только лед и никаких больше элементов не существовало в мире.

Вода жидкая, вода твердая, и взаимный переход одной формы в другую.

Ему нужно было отвлечься, но ничего не работало так, как хотелось. Руки уже не просто дрожали, а едва двигались, отказывались выполнять самые простые манипуляции.  
Идея Чоппера не то чтобы не сработала, ее не хватило надолго. Он сказал, что это опасно, что побочные эффекты плохо скажутся на организме, что нужно найти любой другой способ, хотя бы попытаться. Санджи пытаться не хотел. Он хотел в тепло. Погреться возле костра, да хотя бы на том же острове, лежать камнем на солнце, впитывая в себя ультрафиолет, а не сидеть в нескольких слоях одеял в каюте, любезно завернутый в них всеми членами команды, и надеяться, что холод уже его отпустит.  
Само собой, Чоппер же первым не пустил его на кухню, мотивируя это тем, что он может случайно пораниться.

Ну, так или иначе, он уже рассуждал о возможностях, а разбить что-нибудь из-за трясущихся рук не очень-то хотелось. Нами-сан расстроится, если ей придется тратить деньги на покупки новой посуды взамен разбитой.

Именно потому Санджи сидел в каюте, с одеялами и обогревателем, но ничего из этого, черт возьми, не помогало.

Ничего вообще не помогало.

Он убеждал себя, что ни в коем случае нельзя засыпать: заснешь – больше не проснешься. Но это не работало. Ничего не работало.

Ни убеждения, ни попытки Чоппера и всех остальных помочь.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, Санджи выплыл из каюты под теплые лучи заходящего солнца со страшной мыслью в голове: посмотреть на море в последний раз, – которую тут же стремительно выкинул из головы как самую неподходящую.

Океан, на удивление, был спокоен, что было совершенно необычным явлением для неустойчивого Гранд Лайна.

На палубе заканчивал сеанс фотосинтеза маримо, и никого больше не было в округе.

Санджи пихнул его кончиком ботинка на проверку, затем еще разок, но Зоро так и не реагировал, продолжая спать на еще не остывшей палубе. Внутренне Санджи осознал, что использует слишком много тепловых характеристик, и чертыхнулся, в третий раз замахиваясь с полноценным желанием снести Зоро хотя бы сон вместо головы. Просто так.

На удивление, тот распахнул глаза за мгновение до катастрофы, но увернуться, к счастью и непреодолимой радости Санджи, не успел. Удар пришелся частично в него, частично в нагретые солнцем доски (тепло которых хотелось ощутить как ничто другое в данный момент), Зоро откатился немного в сторону и возмущенным тоном спросил:

– Какого черта ты творишь?!

– Не лежи на моем пути.

– Обойти не можешь, что ли?

– Не хочу.

Мечи лежали неподалеку, Зоро оскалился, словно взглядом спрашивал: “Нарываешься?”, но ничего не предпринял.

– Я не трогаю больных.

– Кто здесь еще больной?!

– Санджи, у тебя лицо красное… – раздался голос Чоппера словно через пелену. Обернувшись к нему, он увидел, насколько пораженный взгляд у их доктора.

– И что с того? – с непониманием спросил он, Чоппер только становился еще более удивленным и говорил таким тоном, словно сам не был уверен в том, что говорит всерьез:

– Ну, понимаешь, сосуды расширяются, чтобы увеличить теплоотдачу, потому что температура тела слишком повышена…

Что?

Подождите, что?

Лицо и правда горело и ощущалось очень горячим. Было жарко.

Он не заметил, в какой момент это произошло.

– Что ты сделал, Санджи?!

Правда, к несчастью, понимал, почему это произошло.

Он прицепился к Зоро. И они подрались. Как подрались. Сначала Санджи одеревеневшими мышцами попытался попасть в нужную точку, а потом Зоро его поймал, потому что те же мышцы не особо то и держали.

Ну а потом они подрались. Потому что уже была вполне достойная причина.

– Санджи? – позвал его Чоппер уже спокойнее. Кажется, он спрашивал что-то еще, что-то, на что нужно было отвечать.

– Что ты сказал?

– Я спросил, что конкретно ты делал последние минут пять?

Он задумался еще раз: ответ был ему известен, говорить Чопперу не особо хотелось. С другой стороны, его жизнь зависела от этого, так что выбора то особо и не предоставлялось.

– Ну, – начал он неуверенно, – сначала Маримо мешался мне на палубе, а потом мы подрались.

С умным видом Чоппер кивнул и сделал запись в своем блокноте...

– А?! – его ручка покатилась по столу вниз, и Санджи зачем-то проследил ее траекторию. Она стукнулась верхушкой об пол, закатилась под ножку стула, после чего решила остановиться. Санджи вернул ее обратно, заботливо вложил ручку в копытце олененку, который так и продолжал неподвижно сидеть, не отмерев, смотря ошарашенными глазами,

– Ты сказал мне, что проверил всех! – Чоппер был, как минимум, сильно раздосадован отсутствием доверия.

– Ну, теперь всех…

Результаты проверки, мягко говоря, не радовали.

Спустя какое-то время Чоппер сосредоточенно изучал Зоро, что-то спрашивал, осматривал. Санджи в стороне колупал доски палубы носком ботинка. Доски не двигались, но он и не старался. Ситуация понятней не становилась, и даже больше, превращалась во что-то неопределенное. Слушая невнятные ответы Зоро, совершенно не понимавшего, в честь чего Чоппер решил поговорить с ним, Санджи размышлял, что будет дальше. Это самое “дальше” выглядело весьма туманным. Как минимум, это дальше предполагало варианты лечения симптомов, которые Санджи не то чтобы сильно устраивали. Предложи ему кто-нибудь возможность выбора, он бы предпочел милую девушку, в долгосрочной перспективе даже Чоппер был отличным вариантом, в отличие от этого недалекого маримо. Да кто вообще захочет обниматься (чтобы получать тепло и выжить, это важно) с кем-то вроде него?!

Внутренне он удрученно выдохнул неизбежно случившееся. Чоппер как раз заканчивал.

Он говорил:

– Так уж вышло, Зоро, придется вам как-то с этим справиться.

Имея в виду всю ситуацию целиком.

На удивление, Зоро воспринял все не в штыки, хотя, казалось бы, должен был быть не особо то и рад сложившейся ситуации. По меркам Санджи, ему стоило отреагировать с чуть большим нежеланием и отвращением, чем он показал. Стоило бы.

Вместо этого Зоро с усмешкой победителя их неофициального соревнования кинул в остатки уже почти готовой быть растоптанной гордости Санджи:

– Ну так что, когда подержать тебя за руку?

Санджи выбрал сравнять его ухмылку с крепким деревянным полом.

В первую ночь Санджи решил, что его унижения того не стоят и героически отправился спать в свой кокон из нескольких одеял. Кокон, как оказалось позже, все так же не работал и ни разу не согревал.

– Эй, кок, ты своими стучащими зубами разбудишь половину корабля.

Голос Зоро звучал почти что без издевки, не как голос того, кто вправду проснулся от шума и хотел бы уснуть дальше. Санджи попытался сжать челюсть, чтобы дрожь не отдавалась в ней так сильно.

– Если тебе холодно, – продолжал Зоро с той же довольно спокойной интонацией, – мог бы и сказать.

– Ещё... чего, – голос заметно дрожал, слова разделялись на отдельные части, что-то настолько очевидное не услышать было бы трудно.

Зоро как раз отлично слышал. Сбоку зашуршало, после послышался легкий удар о деревянные доски. Голос раздался совсем близко:

– Пошли, – руки потянули одеяла вниз, Санджи схватился за них подрагивающими и почти трясущимися пальцами.

– Куда?

– Да какая разница. Просто слезай.

– Не пойду я с тобой никуда, – ответил ему Санджи, продолжая заворачиваться в свои одеяла в надежде согреться. Горячая рука легла ему на торчащую из-под кокона макушку, потрепала по волосам, и он замер, не понимая, что и почему происходит.

– Ты мне спать не даешь. Чоппер сказал, что ты замерзнешь за ночь, так что прекращай притворяться неприступной девой и пошли.

Санджи подскочил на месте от возмущения, однако его замерзающие мышцы, гамак, одеяла и нагло ожидающий его падения Зоро, подвели, и падение действительно случилось.

Оказавшись на еще более холодном полу, Санджи в который раз задумался, за какие грехи ему все это досталось. Ответа никто не предоставил. Зоро дернул его, заставляя подняться, а после дотолкал до дивана вместе с парой оставшихся после падения одеял. Ощущать себя подневольной куклой Санджи тоже не нравилось. Но руки у Зоро были горячими, и, черт возьми, он никому бы не признался, что повелся только на это тепло.

Во всем была виновата странная болезнь.

Зоро толкнул его на диван совсем неосторожно, отобрал одеяло и устроился рядом, накрывая их сверху.

Санджи открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но не придумал ничего стоящего. Тепло окружило его со всех сторон, и порядком уставший от постоянных перепадов температуры организм отказывался бороться с чем бы то ни было, если это не представляло реальной угрозы жизни.

– Только не пинайся, – полушепотом бросил ему Зоро. Дыхание тоже было горячим, оно прошло теплой волной где-то в волосах. Санджи поздно задался вопросом, почему тепло окружает его целиком, потому что дорвавшийся до так необходимого ему организм, окончательно перестал его слушаться и отключился от реальности.

Утром Санджи ощутил себя неправильно, ему было вполне уютно и тепло, и все казалось бы неплохо, пока он не начал рассматривать ситуацию в целом. Его внутренние часы заставили его открыть глаза ранним утром, когда все остальные еще продолжали спать, и увидеть воочию то, что ночью для утомленного сознания не казалось слишком уж большой проблемой.

Проблема лежала совсем близко и продолжала мирно спать, так и не поменяв положения. Санджи явно ощущал тяжелую руку на своем плече и совершенно не хотел думать о том, почему старается не двигаться и не открывать глаз. С детской наивностью он старался поверить в то, что того, чего он не видит, не существует. Однако, оно существовало.

Тогда он с максимальным старанием выбрался из-под руки и стопки одеял, частично свалившихся на пол, пытаясь не разбудить Зоро. Затем он задался вопросом, что вообще способно его разбудить, и тихо выдохнул, выбираясь на палубу.

Солнце поднималось над горизонтом, Санджи задумался, на сколько хватит сегодня его выдержки. Всех видов его выдержки.

Конечно же, Зоро не упустил возможности поиздеваться. С самого утра он, ввалившись на камбуз, вбрасывал очередные несмешные шутки, которые с постоянным успехом цепляли Санджи за живое, и все начиналось сначала. Стоило отдать ему должное, метод он выбрал разрушительный, но действенный. Гипотермия отступала как только кому-то из них удавалось зацепить часть открытой кожи. Сначала Санджи злился и, как по часам, кидался на его издевки с явным намерением добиться результата хотя бы силой. Потом он начал понимать. Например то, что Зоро не доставал мечи с того самого разговора с Чоппером (“Потому что они холодные”, – подсказывало с усмешкой подсознание), что он всегда появлялся именно тогда, когда температура тела начинала приближаться к ощутимо низкой, словно следил за состоянием Санджи все это время.

Зоро всегда находился спящим где-нибудь на палубе в промежутках между необходимостью восстанавливать коку температуру тела.

Иногда появлялся буквально из ниоткуда и совершал какие-то откровенные, по меркам Санджи, глупости вроде попыток незаметно положить руку на плечо (как до этого делал Усопп) или потрепать по голове. Портить ему прическу, кажется, даже вошло у Зоро в привычку, возможно, ему нравилось, как Санджи огрызается на него, но не уходит в сторону от источника тепла.

К тому времени, когда Санджи почти что смирился со своей участью, корабль постепенно подходил к острову. К середине дня они достигли берега, а Зоро, с активных наставлений Чоппера, не желающего отпускать Санджи куда-либо в одиночку, отправился на изучение острова и поиски чего-нибудь полезного вместе с ними.

Остров был небольшим, скорее всего с затаившимися в глубине леса местными жителями, не желающими идти с пиратами на контакт, если судить по брошенным впопыхах сетям на берегу и затонам для пойманной рыбы. Чоппер осматривал попадающиеся по пути предметы, и взгляд его становился нерадостным.

– Скорее всего, – сказал он тихим голосом, – здесь живут какие-то племена, не особо желающие контактировать с проплывающими мимо кораблями.

– Стоит быть осторожнее, – бросил очевидную фразу Зоро, однако тут же добавив то, что заставило Чоппера попытаться спрятаться за ближайшим камнем, – такие любят всякие диковинные блюда.

– Не пугай его, маримо.

– Я не боюсь! – храбрился Чоппер в ответ, выглянув из-за камня, а потом, бросив несколько коротких взглядов на лес, быстрыми шагами приблизился к остальным.  
Задерживаться тут не стоило, даже если местные просто очень не любят пиратов. Санджи, как негласный лидер продовольственной группы, огласил план:

– Быстро берем все, что выглядит съедобным. Не трогаем ничего лишнего. Далеко в лес не заходим. По лесу не разбредаемся, – Зоро бросил в его сторону оскорбленный взгляд в ответ на это, – Да, это тебя касается. И так же быстро возвращаемся обратно, пока никого из нас не решили использовать в качестве деликатеса. Вопросы?

Вопросов не было.

Кем бы ни являлись жители этого острова, они не появились даже тогда, когда корабль продолжал стоять на якоре поздней ночью, и небольшом шум разносился по волнам во все стороны.

Чоппер хотел получить какую-либо полезную информацию по поводу этой странной гипотермии, но, кроме оставленных орудий и густого леса с локальными просветлениями найти ничего не удалось. Зато в нем росли некоторые травы, которые бы неплохо пригодились ему в будущем, так что совершенно отрицательным улов назвать было нельзя.

Перед сном Санджи пытался рассортировать найденные продукты и разложить их по нужным полкам. В основном это были, конечно, фрукты или овощи, но в том числе они нашли и грибы, под четким и внимательным надзором Чоппера разделенные на съедобные, лечебные и совершенно ядовитые еще на стадии сбора. Несколько пойманных различных видов животных, которые так же были дотошно осмотрены, во многом, потому что одной из теорий Чоппера по поводу Скайпии и гипотермии были неизвестные эндемики, и хотя в первую очередь он думал о растениях, проверить стоило все. В целом, это был отличный день, Чоппер был отличным собеседником, Зоро почти что не раздражал, а местные жители так и не появились.Все было практически отлично, и думать о том, что предстоит еще одна весьма неловкая ночь, совершенно не хотелось.

Санджи просто сидел на камбузе и пытался успокоить не ясно с чего так расшатавшиеся нервы никотином. Однако он не помогал.

Вместе с нервным мандражом он начинал ощущать уже ставшую привычной холодовую дрожь. Горящий кончик сигареты забавно подергивался, и больше веселого в этом было примерно ничего. Что-то неладное творилось, но он еще не понимал, что именно.

С грохотом распахивающейся двери на камбуз ввалился Зоро, как будто у него были свои собственные часы, отсчитывающие, через какое время он должен появиться.

Хотя, подумал Санджи, наблюдая, как пристально Зоро смотрит в попытке выявить что-то ему одному известное, Чоппер ведь мог ему сказать.

– Всю ночь тут торчать будешь? – спросил он, так и оставшись у дверей.

Санджи потушил сигарету в наполовину заполненной пепельнице. На нее Зоро тоже посмотрел довольно выразительно, но Санджи, в общем-то, плевать хотел на то, что там эта водоросль думает по поводу его вредных привычек.

– Ты думаешь, что я тут живу?

На удивление, спорить не хотелось. Возможно, день подходил к концу и усталость брала свое. Возможно, сегодня Зоро зачем-то оказался вполне сносным человеком, и портить сложившуюся атмосферу не хотелось.

– Иногда мне кажется, что да.

Вероятно, ему тоже. Санджи некоторое время смотрел на тлеющий окурок в пепельнице, размышляя, хватит ли ему никотина в крови, чтобы дожить до утра, когда Зоро попытался заговорить с ним снова:

– Чоппер сказал, что никотин снижает температуру тела, и просил передать, чтобы ты подумал над этим.

– С каких пор он говорит все это тебе?

– Мне-то откуда знать.

В очередной раз повисла тишина. Окурок окончательно потух, и все же прислушавшись к беспокойству Чоппера, Санджи не стал доставать новую сигарету.

– Что ты здесь забыл? – неожиданно для себя спросил он ужасно усталым голосом, совершенно не понимая, откуда взялась эта усталость.

Зоро довольно просто пожал плечами:

– Не хочу слушать, как ты стучишь зубами вторую ночь подряд.

– И потому ты решил проявить капельку заботы и спасти меня и себя от этой участи, да? В честь чего такая забота? Потому что Чоппер попросил?

– В том числе, – просто и резко ответил Зоро, показывая, что не хочет заводить этот разговор в то русло, в которое он шел. Но Санджи хотел. У него возникли вопросы, которые еще толком не оформились в его голове до конца, но он уже хотел получить ответы на них.

– Я тебя не понимаю. Куда так неожиданно делась вся неприязнь ко мне? Только потому что Чоппер попросил тебя, ты решил превратиться в показательного альтруиста?

Зоро молча сверлил его взглядом, и это бесило неимоверно, но сил, чтобы выразить это раздражение физически не было – он начинал ощущать, как дрожь усиливается.

– Я не буду с тобой драться, – сказал как отрезал Зоро, параллельно тонко намекая, что он и спорить с ним не горит желанием.. В Санджи такой ответ только больше разжег внутренний костерок злости и непонимания.

– Да кто говорил, что я собираюсь с тобой драться? Да и вообще почему это?!

– Потому что противник из тебя сейчас никакой. Какой смысл, если ты ничего не можешь сделать? – Зоро так и стоял в этом проходе и был спокоен как удав, а потому только больше раздражал. Он не пытался задеть его, говорил только то, что думал, и то, что на самом деле, было правдой. Однако Санджи все равно вцепился в его ответ:

– Проверить хочешь?!

– Нет.

Это был безоговорочный проигрыш. Санджи знал об этом с самого начала, он знал, что не было никаких причин, понимал, что Зоро просто говорил то, что считал правдой, но тем не менее попытался его ударить.

Проигрыш был безоговорочный просто по той причине, что Зоро, как и говорил, не стал с ним драться. Он успел дважды увернуться, прежде чем холод доканал Санджи настолько, что он решил сдаться. Это было совершенно по-идиотски, и выглядело, наверняка, со стороны уморительно, но Зоро не смеялся, только продолжал ждать. Санджи глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Прошла всего пара дней, а он ужасно устал существовать в режиме зависимости.

– Что ты хочешь? Уложить меня спать и подоткнуть одеялко?

– Ловишь на лету.

Это уже приближалось к их привычному общению (до того, как случилось то, что случилось), но Зоро все еще осторожно ступал по краю, словно бы к списку его внезапно проявившегося альтруизма в отношении Санджи начинала приписываться жалость. Жалость Санджи терпеть не мог, и надеялся, что Зоро понимает это, ведь должны же они понимать друг друга хоть в чем-то.

– Так что, – продолжал он, – если ты закончил с вопросами, то мы можем уже идти спать?

“Мы” создало в голове у Санджи такой вакуум, что сначала он не понял, что именно Зоро говорил. А когда все же понял, то возник другой вопрос: почему он так старается, черт возьми?

Второе утро началось в середине ночи с громкого крика Усоппа, оставшегося на вахте. Местные жители все же решили появиться в самый подходящий для этого момент, подождав, когда все на корабле отправятся ко сну. Благо Усопп, чем он хвастался еще несколько дней после, как самый ответственный и внимательный заметил их раньше, что позволило команде отреагировать в короткие сроки. Зоро скатился с дивана от неожиданности пробуждения, и так уж вышло, что Санджи последовал за ним прямиком на пол, неудачно ударившись локтем о доски. Рука заныла, как обычно бывает, если ударить точно в проходящий поверх сустава нерв, Санджи мужественно пытался игнорировать эту боль, слушая постепенно затихающие крики Усоппа. Затем к нему прибавился голос Чоппера, который снова не ложился спать, Нами-сан, начавшей было жаловаться на шум, но так и не закончившей фразу. Санджи, как истинный джентльмен, тотчас отправился на помощь даме, вытряхивая Зоро из одеяла, чтобы он окончательно проснулся.

В воду у правого борта плюхнулась, не долетев, подожженная стрела, Нами громко начала раздавать команды. Корабль покидал негостеприимный остров, так и не встретившись с его местными жителями лицом к лицу.

В открытом море было привычнее и спокойнее, по крайней мере, Санджи убеждал себя в том, что правильная обстановка положительно влияет на процесс его восстанавливления, что солнышко яркое и печет, и что дело не в недавнем недосыпе, не позволяющем рационально оценивать свое состояние.

И не в том, что Зоро, подозрительно тихий, довольно понятно выразивший прошлым вечером свою позицию и придерживающийся этой позиции, выискивал новые и необъяснимо пугающие Санджи методы симптоматического лечения.

Хотя, может, и вполне объяснимо пугающие.

И не в том, что, например, сейчас он, незаметно проникнув на священную территорию, выглянул из-за спины Санджи, едва касаясь отдельными частями тела, а потом и вовсе нагло уложил подбородок на его плечо.

Санджи превратился в каменное изваяние с наполовину поднятой рукой, не понимая, как на такое реагировать.

– Позволь спросить, – зачем-то вежливо начал он, не шевелясь, – какого хрена ты делаешь?

– Выполняю дневной план по отогреванию кока и заодно спасаю его от смерти, – ответил ему, судя по голосу, весьма довольный собой Зоро.

Видимо, ощущение негласной победы затмило ему разум и убило все рациональное в зародыше, подумал Санджи, так и не двигаясь с места. Было тепло.  
– А ты не мог бы выбирать другие методы? Знаешь, менее… странные.

Зоро тоже не двигался, он промычал нечто невразумительное, постоял неподвижно около пятидесяти секунд (за неимением ничего другого Санджи считал), делясь теплом, и так же молча ушел восвояси, не отвечая на заданный вопрос.

Санджи был обеспокоен. В первую очередь тем, что происходило в голове у Зоро, потому что, чтобы ни происходило в его голове, это что-то совершенно точно поехало вместе с головой и не приведет к добру. Конечно, как он и сказал, он не делал ничего криминального, только “выполнял план”, однако этот его план начинал переходить определенные границы. Чоппер успокоил его, сказав, что Зоро все делает, на удивление, правильно. Он продолжал проводить осмотры, задавать вопросы, которые привели Чоппера к тому, что Санджи хотел услышать больше всего:

– Судя по динамике, через несколько дней твоя терморегуляция должна восстановиться. Если я смогу найти причину, то, может быть, и раньше. Осталось всего пару дней, так что, пожалуйста, будь терпеливее.

Если начистоту, Санджи уже был максимально терпеливым, насколько вообще мог быть терпеливым в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Ближе к вечеру корабль причалил к острову, и вопрос, важный вопрос, встал ребром где-то поперек горла Санджи, не давая высказать разумную порцию негодования. Или удивления. Или благодарности. На самом деле, он и сам не до конца понял.

Зоро, не спрашивая разрешения, не предлагая помощи и не говоря ни одного едкого замечания, отправился следом в город. Старался не отставать, не теряться между улиц, словно всеми силами показывал свою неоценимую полезность.

– Эй, – зачем-то решил поинтересоваться Санджи на середине пути, – в честь чего ты за мной потащился?

Зоро окинул его недоуменным взглядом, долго-долго смотрел, прежде чем ответить вопросом:

– Тебе сказать или сам догадаешься?

Санджи догадался, конечно, но его красноречивое молчание заставило Зоро ответить нормально. В какой-то степени нормально.

– Чтобы ты не сыграл в ящик по дороге. Чоппер все же беспокоится.

Ответа ему было достаточно, чтобы больше не пытаться заводить беседы до конца пути. Зоро, надо бы отдать ему должное, тоже не рвался на разговоры. За ним, в принципе, не было замечено особо желания вести светские беседы, обычно он находился на корабле фоновым раздражителем и иногда напоминал о себе разного рода комментариями.

Рынок был наполнен людьми, толпа создавала шум, между рядами сновали дети, вероятно, часть из них уже преследовалась обворованными продавцами, однако для Санджи подобная атмосфера была вполне привычной.

Он обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Зоро продолжает следовать за ним, и увидел только мелькавшую среди толпы зеленую макушку далеко позади. Обреченно вздохнув, мысленно проклиная и Зоро, и толпу, Санджи двинулся обратно, чтобы не потерять его в толпе окончательно.

Временами Зоро выглядел словно потерянный ребенок, никогда не признающий, что он потерялся. В этот раз он озирался по сторонам, словно и не в поисках чего-то, а рассматривая местные достопримечательности, которых было тут: одна часовня с поблеклой черепицей да здания вокруг площади с выбитыми из-под краски кирпичами – ничего стоящего. Увидев, наконец, Санджи между снующими людьми, он перестал оглядываться, но с места не сдвинулся, словно это Санджи, а не он потерялся.

Аналогия с потерянным ребенком пришла в голову снова, только на этот раз гипотетический ребенок оброс еще более эгоистичным нежеланием признаваться в своих провалах.

– Если снова потеряешься, я не буду тебя искать.

– Но тебе придется, – снисходительно кивнул Зоро, почти что распираемый от самодовольства.

Санджи разом ощутил две вещи: почти что привычный легкий холодок и привычное желание познакомить Зоро с другими его зелеными родственниками, покрывающими землю вдоль тропинок.

Желательно лицом.

Вернулись они уже к заходу солнца. Чоппер бросил два оценивающих взгляда на них обоих, покачал головой, направляясь в глубь корабля в поисках аптечки. В пути он тихо причитал, что отпускать их одних было не самой лучшей его идеей. Неподалеку от него Усопп с умным видом кивал, услышав его слова, но быстро ретировался, увидев не располагающий к шуткам взгляд Зоро.

Чоппер вернулся с аптечкой через пару минут, аккурат к тому времени, когда Зоро уже перестал кидаться недовольными взглядами и мирно расположился на палубе. Он приоткрыл глаза, смотря на то, как Чоппер располагает аптечку возле него и складывает поближе все необходимое.

Ничего серьезного он не обнаружил, но все же решил, что профилактика – лучшее лечение. Зоро молча терпел все манипуляции, которые Чоппер счел необходимыми, после чего принялся продолжать свой отдых на палубе.

Однако Чоппер на этом не закончил.

– Зоро.

– Что?

– У меня есть к тебе вопрос.

– Выкладывай, – бросил он, не открывая глаз.

Чоппер методично складывал остатки лейкопластыря в коробочку, ножницы в специальный отсек:

– Это насчет Санджи…

Зоро закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шум волн и речь Чоппера поверх них.

Крепкий сон, который Зоро так хотел досмотреть, был прерван не самым лучшим образом. Просыпаться от пинков Зоро не нравилось, но, живя на одном корабле с тем, кто, впервые опробовав этот метод, решил на нем и остановиться, другого варианта он и не ждал, стоило привыкнуть.

Санджи смотрел на него недовольно и словно бы хотел испытать свою версию будильника еще раз, вероятно, что для профилактики. Зоро не стал искушать судьбу и ждать, когда ждать надоест уже Санджи, он поднялся на ноги под наблюдающим взглядом и бросил через плечо:

– Сегодня моя очередь дежурить.

– Я знаю, – кивнул ему Санджи. – Хотел напомнить… Но, я вижу, с памятью у тебя все хорошо, так что моя работа здесь окончена.

– Подожди, – окликнул его Зоро, когда он явно намеревался отправиться… ну, куда он там собирался. – А... – неожиданно сбился Зоро, не зная, как именно назвать то, что происходило. Болезнью? Состоянием?

– Что? Не хочешь провести ночь в одиночестве? – усмехнулся Санджи.

Прозвучало ужасно двусмысленно, и, судя по тому, как усмешка медленно сползла с его лица, он тоже осознал сказанное.

Зоро хотел пошутить, шутка в голове казалась забавной.

– Да, – сказал он вместо этого.

Небо было усыпано звездами.

Кок сидел совсем рядом, как в финальной сцене романтической комедии, продолжал курить в черноту неба, несмотря на уговоры Чоппера и рассказы о влиянии никотина на температуру, касался плечом, и это казалось так правильно.

Тишина и умиротворение баюкали Зоро ровно до того момента, когда Санджи решил заговорить с ним:

– О чем спрашивал Чоппер? – поинтересовался он.

Зоро прикинул в голове, что ответ ему не понравится, и решил продолжать делать вид, что спит.

Санджи ощутимо толкнул его в бок.

– Не спи на вахте. И отвечай, когда с тобой говорят.

– Это врачебная тайна, – с умным видом хмыкнул Зоро.

– Да неужели?

– Так и есть.

Ответ, кажется, Санджи не оценил. Но, подумал Зоро снова, настоящий ответ он бы тоже не оценил.

Благо он, казалось, не сильно то и хотел узнать, о чем же они там говорили:

– Выполняй свою работу, маримо, – бросил он, заворачиваясь в тонкое покрывало.

И не до конца было ясно, о какой работе шла речь.

Зоро смотрел на звезды.

Корабль приближался к острову.

В Вотер Севен Чоппер отправился следом за Санджи, чтобы контролировать его состояние. Несмотря на все его слова и заверения, что с ним все впорядке, Чоппер должен был убедиться сам в его словах.

К тому же, они отправились на поиски Робин, и все говорило о том, что болезнь отступила.

А потом Санджи прыгнул на поезд, и, в общем-то, гипотермия уже не имела значения.

***  


Мерри Го сгорела в прощальном огне.

А злополучные часы так и не запустились.

Санджи смотрел на них день, смотрел два, ответа не было.

Ни у кого из присутствующих на их новом, большом и практически неубиваемом корабле, совершенно точно не обладающим свойствами Мерри, не было ничего, кроме ровных и красивых нулей на ровных и красивых запястьях (красивых у леди, конечно же).

Санджи немного впадал в отчаянье.

В то же время кое-кто, казалось бы, получил небольшой сдвиг по фазе после очередных приключений. Вероятно, что так. Другого объяснения у него не было.

Чоппер глядел обеспокоенным взглядом. Санни покинула порт вместе с их новым плотником, Луффи по очередному кругу требовал мяса и вечеринку, Френки с Усоппом обсуждали что-то в стороне.

А Чоппер наблюдал.

– Санджи, тебе нужно меньше курить, – бросил он, хотя размышления его касались совершенно другой темы.

– Может быть.

– Это серьезно!

– Конечно, я не спорю. Когда-нибудь, может быть.

Уговоры, очевидно, не имели никакого эффекта.

– Мы и так не знаем, что послужило причиной той болезни, и почему она прошла. Я бы тебе посоветовал больше заботиться о здоровье, – с легким, явно сдерживаемым негодованием, ответил ему Чоппер.

– Вон, – Санджи указал кончиком сигареты в сторону Зоро, – и вон, – и в сторону Луффи, – Вот кто каждый раз считает, будто бы сломанные кости срастаются по волшебству.

– Ты не лучше.

– Не правда.

– Правда.

– Слушайся Чоппера, – бросил ему Зоро, проходя мимо.

Санджи открыл рот, чтобы ответить ему что-то подходящее… и закрыл его, потому что.

Зоро ухмыльнулся неподалеку, повторяя свою дурацкую фразу, кинул что-то за борт.

Негодование захлестнуло, словно волнами.

Он увел у Санджи сигарету.

– Ты тут заботливая мамочка, или что?! – крикнул он ему вдогонку, но ответа не было.

Чоппер обреченно вздохнул. Люди казались ему такими сложными в некоторых вещах.

***  


– У меня есть к тебе вопрос.

– Выкладывай.

– Это насчет Санджи, – Чоппер незаметно выдохнул, украдкой наблюдая за реакцией Зоро. На удивление, он отреагировал практически никак. Ножницы нашли свое место в аптечке.

– И что с ним на этот раз? – спросил он, закрывая глаза, закинув руки за голову.

– С ним ничего. Просто… У меня нет предположений, почему именно тебе пришлось…

– Что? Выполнять роль обогревателя? – он усмехнулся. Кажется, тема разговора не особо его напрягала. Чоппер немного успокоился. Продолжение требовало силы духа.

– Да. Я все еще изучаю этот… феномен. Но, вероятно, дело в том, что вы с Санджи… – он замолк, не в силах закончить предложение до конца. Зоро все же открыл глаза. И все еще не выглядел слишком уж… заинтересованным.

Он отрешенно ткнул в нули на запястье:

– Об этом речь?

Чоппер сухо кивнул, ножницы в аптечке зачем-то понадобились ему снова. Зоро глянул на цифры сам.

– Вероятно, что так.

– Тебя это не удивляет?

– Я умею считать, Чоппер. То, что Мерри обнуляла цифры, не означает, что я не могу их посчитать. Да и… это не важно.

Чоппер только в очередной раз кивнул, как болванчик. Зоро, может быть, понимал все с самого начала, но был совершенно не прав.


End file.
